


The Taste of Inaba on Your Lips

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, National Kissing Day 2015, Romance, loving kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	The Taste of Inaba on Your Lips

**Summary:** Asami and Korra finally share something both have wanted for a long time.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:**  T

 **Warnings:** Sexual overtones

 

 **Prompt:** Loving Kiss

 

 **Author's Note:** This piece is set when Yukiko and Chie are older, in their mid-twenties. Both still live in Inaba, with Chie working for the Police and Yukiko running the Inn.

* * *

 

Coming home to Yukiko Amagi was one of Chie's favorite things.

All day on her beat she thought of her wife: of her short, black bobbed hair, glimmering, mischievous black eyes, and of the laughter that bubbled out of her and never seemed to stop when Chie was around. It propelled her through Inaba, got her through the few tickets she had to doll out, and eventually, carried her home to their small home behind the Amagi Inn.

Yukiko was home: Chie knew she would be, since it was her off day. "Hey there, princess!" Chie called, closing front door. She took off her hat and jacket, tossing her badge into a small basket filled with keys: keys to the Inn, to the scooters in the shed, to Chie's car. 

"In the kitchen!" Yukiko called, voice muffled a bit Chie quickly toed off her shoes and stepped into a pair of slipper, smiling all the while.

In the kitchen, Yukiko was preparing dinner: Mexican from the smell of it. Sharp, tart lime, spicy chili powder and cumin, sweet peppers and onions and -Chie's favorite- beef, searing on the range. Though Yukiko had formerly only been capable of toxic meals, her cooking hard improved dramatically during college, and now, it was one of Chie's favorite things about her.

"Smells great!" Chie said, coming up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Yukiko's waist, squeezing gently, and kissed her cheek. "That's my wife: the best cook in the world."

"Oh Chie," Yukiko sighed, smiling gently. "You're too sweet." She turned off the stovetop and twisted around in Chie's arms, until they were facing one another, only a hand's width away from full touching. "How was your day?"

"Good, but I'm glad to be home. Dojima is still weird around me, even now." Chie said, smirking. "It's like he  _never_ quite forgot about the TV World, but can't push it further because we saved Nanako."

"That makes sense," Yukiko said, stirring the peppers and onions around a bit more. "He can't really punish you because it's a favor that's hard to repay."

"Now, I didn't say all that!" Chie said. "He still manages to get in a jab!" They continued like that, chatting aimlessly about one another's days, until the conversation ebbed and their lips were so close that they couldn't  _not_ kiss.

Yukiko always tasted like home: warm, like inaba on sunny, summer mornings, refreshing like the first snow fall when the winter fruits began to grow. Sweet, like the honey that Mrs. Kobayashi harvested in spring, fed by Inaba blooms, and comforting like Aiya's bowls on a rainy day. She tasted of the fresh cut grass, like the mint grown in their herb garden, and smelled of it too: a crisp, clean scent that made Chie feel like she had really  _come_ home, had left the office behind for another day. 

Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but Yukiko seemed to embody all of Inaba inside her mouth, ten thousand taste buds flavored to be the image of the rural town, the town where they had come together to make a home. The mixture of them all -taste and scent- always made Chie think of how much Yukiko was her home, and how much coming home each day was a stark reminder of that simple fact.

And Chie delighted in the taste of Yukiko, parting her lips to devour more.

The kiss melted them both, forming them together until their chests, hips, arms and noses were almost flush. It was a slow kiss, hinting at wanting: Yukiko's desire for Chie, and Chie's desire for her, a slow roiling boil that bubbled up from between both their legs and inside their hearts.

They pulled apart reluctantly, chests rising and falling. Both girls had flushed cheeks, and their hands couldn't stop aimlessly wandering: gentle shoulder touches, fingernails running down arms and backs.

"You know, we can reheat the food later, right?" Yukiko whispered. Her black eyes were dark, and she was staring straight at Chie, eyebrows knitted together a bit.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Chie admitted. She removed her arms from Yukiko and, without warning, scooped her up bridal style. Yukiko let out a squeak of a scream, wrapping her arms tightly around Chie's shoulders and neck. "Now, let's go kiss some more," Chie whispers in her ear, carrying them both off towards their shared bed.


End file.
